My Protector
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Marth has been there for Roy after his kidnapping. He even goes as far as sleeping with him just to ease his nightmares. Marth x Roy. A sequel to my story Kidnapped. Read that first before reading this! WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI!


**Welp, "Kidnapped" became popular, so why not make a sequel? If you don't know what's going on in this fanfic, please read "Kidnapped" first before you read this. Thanks :)**

**Also, a warning: shounen-ai goodness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Protector**

After he was kidnapped and he was almost raped, Roy has been having nightmares about his experience. Every night, he wakes up in the middle of the night and screams. He then cries after his horrific nightmare. Having those men rape him…having no one to save him…it is frightening to the young red-haired boy.

Marth knows that Roy is fragile after the kidnapping incident. Whenever Roy screams and cries after having a nightmare, Marth is there, reassuring him, holding him close, and letting him cry on his shoulder. Lately, however, he has been sleeping with Roy in the same bed. Even though it's awkward between the two boys, Marth only does it to comfort Roy and keep him safe.

One night, Malledus sees Marth sneaking in Roy's tent. He follows the blue-haired prince, and when he sees Marth sleeping with Roy, he is shocked.

The next morning, Marth is staring at the river outside the camp.

"Sire." A voice said.

Marth turns to see Malledus. He smiles at him, but he realizes that Malledus's face is stern and angry.

"Yes, Malledus?"

Malledus sits beside Marth.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Last night?"

"You were sleeping with Sir Roy, aren't you?"

Marth is shocked. He never noticed that Malledus was spying on him.

"Malledus, you have to understand—"

"Sire," Malledus said, his voice stern, "what you are doing is wrong! You and he are the same gender! You can't just sleep with him in the same bed!"

"But Malledus—"

"Sire, I have forbidden you near Sir Roy's tent!"

"Malledus. Leave him alone."

Marth and Malledus hear another voice. They both turn to see Roy, walking towards them.

"Sir Malledus, you're not being fair to him."

"Fair? All I want from him is to not engage with a male!"

"But you don't understand. The reason why he's sleeping with me is because…he wants to keep me safe."

Malledus stares at Roy for a few moments.

"Keep you safe? What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been having nightmares about my experience a few weeks ago. Marth is worried about me, and he promised that he'll protect me. I know that what he's doing is wrong to his morals, but he's doing it just to protect me. Malledus, please let him sleep with me."

Malledus stares at Roy, then at Marth, and then he nods.

"All right," he said, "I understand. But if I ever see you two committing adultery, I'll forbid you to never go near each other."

"I understand, Sir Malledus." Roy said.

Malledus gets up and walks off.

"Roy," Marth said, "thank you for sticking up for me."

Roy smiles. "It's nothing. You saved my life, and I wanted to return the favor somehow."

Marth nods. "I see."

Roy sits beside Marth and stares at the river.

"You know," Roy begins, "I'm glad that you're here for me."

"Me too. Roy, I love you more than anything. If anyone tries to hurt you, I will slit their throat to protect you."

Roy smiles. "Thank you Marth. And I'll do anything to help you."

"Thank you Roy…"

They stare at each other's eyes for a few moments, and then Roy kisses Marth. Marth accepts the kiss, and his tongue invades Roy's mouth. Roy uses his tongue to attack Marth's mouth as well, and they kiss for a long time until Marth pushes him off.

He then grabs Roy and pins him to a tree. He then kisses him butterfly kisses to his neck.

"M-Marth…" Roy moaned, enjoying every moment of Marth's kisses.

Marth stops kissing him and they stare at each other's eyes.

"You'll always be my protector, my prince…" Roy said.

* * *

**And that's it. This is actually a plot bunny I've been wanting to do today when I was trying to sleep XD**


End file.
